


gills

by marlog



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-16 20:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3501584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marlog/pseuds/marlog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>jade get's awestruck my feferis gills</p>
            </blockquote>





	gills

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Truthbound](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Truthbound/gifts).



[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=15ujnn)

 


End file.
